Introspection
by Orchidoclaste
Summary: Aussi simplement que cela, Angela se leva, hocha la tête envers son amie et se dirigea vers la sortie, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas Jared tenter de la retenir, elle ne remarqua pas les regards des clients. Elle sentait qu'elle devait faire une chose : se rendre à l'aéroport.


« J'en ai assez, Angela. »

Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée. Pendant des années, elle avait compris. Quand elles étaient encore au lycée, qu'elles étaient mal dans leur peau, qu'elles avaient l'impression que leur corps était trop grand pour leur âme. Mais plus maintenant. Elles étaient 2 filles intelligentes, elles étaient entourées. Même si la vie leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues à certains moments, elles s'en étaient sorties.

Ladite Angela grogna, les yeux baissés. Elle releva les yeux vers son amie, un vent de jalousie s'élevant en elle. Elle était si belle et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ses cheveux de déesse grecque tombée de l'Olympe, ses grands yeux de biche, son nez mutin, sa bouche qui semblait avoir été faite pour appeler les baisers, sa peau diaphane … Et ce n'était que son visage. Angela détourna les yeux, honteuse d'elle-même. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas conscience de tous les regards qui se portaient sur elle en rue, à l'université, au restaurant … Partout où elles allaient, Bella était l'objet de tellement de regards d'envie, de jalousie … alors qu'elle, elle n'était qu'une jeune femme banale trop grande.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'aimait pas, qu'elle trouvait son corps trop grand, trop maigre. _Filiforme_. Personne ne se retournait sur son passage, à elle. Personne ne la regardait avec cette lueur de jalousie et d'envie comme lorsque les hommes voyaient que Bella était prise.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Bella. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas un homme parfait qui m'aime comme la huitième merveille du monde. Je suis d'une banalité affligeante. Regarde, même pour un verre entre pote, Tyler ne veut pas être vu avec moi … »

La susnommée Bella la regarda et pencha la tête en soupirant. Elle savait que Tyler était un abruti fini. Angela ne voulait pas accepter ses sentiments pour une certaine personne, ne s'en croyant pas digne et n'arrêtait pas de se rabattre sur des imbéciles finis qui n'avaient pas une once de charme et de respect en eux.

Elle se releva et prit son amie par la main, la tirant hors de la cafétéria. Elle voyait qu'Angela essayait de la freiner mais elle en avait marre. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Elle rejoignit le bar lounge près de la fac où son Edward travaillait 2 soirs par semaine. Dont ce soir. Un sourire tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres, son cœur volant d'amour pur.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, 10 minutes de marche silencieuse plus tard, elle ne prêta pas attention au décor. Elle le connaissait par cœur : une ambiance sombre éclairée par des dizaines de bougies disposées un peu partout. Du noir, du blanc, du vert sombre et des plantes. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un bar branché et sensuel de la côte. Le bar avait ouvert 3 ans auparavant par le cousin d'Edward et la fiancée de celui-ci, Emmett et Rosalie. Ils en avaient fait un lieu chic et apprécié par nombre d'étudiants.

Quelques pas à l'intérieur lui suffirent pour trouver l'amour de sa vie. Assis derrière le piano dans un coin de la pièce, il pianotait doucement, les clients profitant de l'ambiance agréable que la musique déclenchait en eux. Comme s'il l'avait senti, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le sourire craquant qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle prit place sur ses lèvres. Il lui fit un clin d'œil joueur, ses yeux brillant d'amour et de désir pour elle.

Bella était toujours éblouie par sa beauté. Et dire que cet homme ne s'en est jamais aperçu. Pendant des mois elle s'était demandé ce que cet apollon lui trouvait. Grand et fin, il était tout en muscles discrets et douceur. Sa carrure plus large que ses hanches la faisait toujours saliver. Ses grandes mains qui étaient si douées. Sa pomme d'Adam proéminente qui ne demandait qu'à être léchée. Mais ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout était son visage : ses yeux verts qui ne brillaient que pour elle, ses cheveux cuivrés qui partaient dans tous les sens semblant dire à toutes les femmes qu'il était parfaitement comblé, son nez légèrement bossu, ses sourcils fournis, sa mâchoire carrée et ses lèvres … ses lèvres dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Qui l'aimaient, lui parlaient, la rassuraient. Ses lèvres qui formaient ce sourire qu'il ne gardait que pour elle. Tordu et friand.

Angela regardait leur échange. Elle savait qu'elle devait être contente pour eux mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette pointe de jalousie. Ils étaient si connectés, si amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne remarquaient jamais qu'ils étaient l'objet de nombreux regards jaloux et envieux. Ils ne regardaient jamais personne d'autre qu'eux-mêmes. _Pas comme Eric._

Bella se dirigea vers le piano mais, étonnamment, n'alla pas directement vers Edward pour l'embrasser. Elle assit Angela à une table libre juste en face du piano.

« Reste ici et écoute-moi. »

Et elle partit vers Edward qui la regardait un sourcil relevé, ses doigts jouant machinalement sur le piano. Angela sentit une vague de colère monter en elle. Elle était prête à se lever et partir quand elle vit Bella passer derrière Edward tout en frôlant son dos, embrassant sa joue tendrement sur le passage, pour se mettre sur le côté du piano, face à elle.

Edward finit tout doucement la mélodie pour que ce ne soit pas trop abrupte et regarda Bella, sa si belle et tendre Isabella, l'amour de sa vie. Celle-ci regardait Angela avec un regard dur et lui fit signe de rester assise.

L'arrêt de la musique avait attiré l'attention sur eux. Elle sentait les regards des clients, de ses amis et de son compagnon qui n'était pas habitués à la voir entrer sans saluer personne. Elle tourna la tête vers Edward, posant la main vers lui sur le piano et dit fermement avec ce regard, entendu des personnes se connaissant et s'aimant tellement qu'elles se comprenaient sans un mot.

« Fais ton truc. »

Edward la regarda avec un sourire ébloui. Sa beauté, sa voix et son regard avaient le don de l'éblouir. Il baissa doucement les yeux sur ses doigts et d'un mouvement gracieux, entraina une mélodie douce. Les notes séparées résonnèrent dans le bar, attirant les regards, avant de s'accélérer. Un profond sentiment d'amour et de mélancolie transparaissait de la musique.

Bella regardait Edward jouer, concentré, amoureux et beau. Il releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit, ce sourire tordu avait l'art de lui déclencher des frisons dans le ventre, de faire accélérer son cœur, de la rendre toute chose.

Cette sensation ne s'était jamais estompée depuis leur rencontre, 7 ans auparavant. Alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans, elle avait quitté Phoenix et était venue s'installer à Forks, chez son père. Au détour d'un couloir, 2 semaines après son arrivée au lycée, elle lui était rentrée dedans et avait fait tomber leurs livres. Voulant les ramasser, elle avait aperçu des partitions et lui avait demandé si c'était sa création. Loupant la sonnerie, ils étaient restés assis par terre dans le couloir, parlant musique jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant passe et ne les mette en retenue. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Bella repensait à leur rencontre, à ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'habitait chaque jour qu'elle passait en sa compagnie. Leur histoire n'avait pas toujours été rose mais leur amour avait grandi, les avait faits évoluer et les avait complétés.

Angela ne savait pas leurs épreuves, leur vie à tous les deux. Même s'ils ne se cachaient pas, dieu ils ne pouvait pas rester sans toucher l'autre, ils n'étalaient pas leur vie privée et leurs histoires devant tout le monde. Angela était son amie mais Bella était une solitaire dans l'âme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de discuter de sa vie amoureuse avec son amie. Celle-ci était déjà si mal dans sa peau qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui étaler son bonheur sous les yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas enfermée, vivant sa vie avec Edward comme elle l'entendait.

La mélodie avait continué, le regard de Bella sur Edward, rempli d'amour, et la dévotion d'Edward pour sa compagne transparaissait à travers la musique. Angela eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentait si coupable de ressentir de la jalousie, de la colère alors que la beauté de leur relation était pure. Elle vit Bella détourner le regard et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ce n'était plus seulement de la colère qu'elle y voyait, c'était de la peine et de l'amour pourtant si différent de celui qu'elle avait pour Edward.

Plongée dans ses yeux, elle ne la vit pas ouvrir la bouche et pour la première fois de sa vie, entendit sa voix profonde chanter.

 **Stop playing with your body, lady**  
 _Arrête de jouer avec ton corps, femme_  
 **Stop feeling like you're not enough**  
 _Arrête de penser que tu n'es pas suffisante_  
 **Stop feeding into the haters**  
 _Arrête de nourrir les ennemis_  
 **Stop and give yourself some love (woah)**  
 _Arrête et donne-toi un peu d'amour_  
 **Stop staring at the mirror getting faded**  
 _Arrête de fixer le miroir en t'effaçant_  
 **Saying you won't fall in love**  
 _En disant que tu ne tomberas pas amoureuse_  
 **Stop trusting all those fake idiots**  
 _Arrête de faire confiance à tous ces idiots d'imposteurs_  
 **Trust me they don't give a fuck (woah)**  
 _Crois-moi ils s'en foutent_

Angela était soufflée. Si la voix de Bella était magnifique, les paroles ne lui en étaient pas moins directement adressée. Elle ne sut si elle était blessée ou ébahie. Son amie chantait haut et fort devant des dizaines de personnes ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Si Angela n'avait pas été si concentrée sur son amie, elle aurait vu les clients sortir leur smartphone et filmer son amie. Elle aurait senti l'entourage de son amie arriver. Elle aurait aperçu Jared, la personne qui lui déclenchait des battements de cœur irréguliers depuis des années, s'arrêter derrière elle.

 **I'm tired of seeing it**  
 _J'en ai assez de voir ça_  
 **I'm tired of feeling this**  
 _J'en ai assez de ressentir ça_  
 **The world says beauty is changing**  
 _Le monde dit que la beauté change_  
 **Fuck that it's fake expectation, of the real shit**  
 _Merde ce n'est qu'une fausse attente, du vrai truc_  
 **Let's get naked**  
 _Mettons-nous à nu_  
 **Start meditating, feel elevated and say**  
 _Commençons à méditer, nous élever et dire_

Les yeux de Bella se fermèrent, l'obligeant à se concentrer totalement sur les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Bella passa une main sur son ventre, semblant lui dire que ça venait de l'intérieur d'elle.

 **I love my body, I love my skin**  
 _J'aime mon corps, j'aime ma peau_  
 **I am a goddess, I am a queen**  
 _Je suis une déesse, je suis une reine_  
 **I love my body, I love my skin**  
 _J'aime mon corps, j'aime ma peau_  
 **I am a goddess, I am a queen**  
 _Je suis une déesse, je suis une reine_

Edward regardait l'amour de sa vie, le désir plein les yeux, il ne pouvait dire ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Elle était si belle. Son corps tanguait sur la musique, sa main droite était vers lui comme toujours lorsqu'elle chantait alors que l'autre remontait jusqu'à sa gorge et elle la passa dans ses cheveux.

Son regard brûlait le corps de Bella. Elle pouvait le sentir même les yeux fermés. Elle était tellement sensible à sa présence. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle chantait. Angela devait se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Le lycée. Ses parents. Tyler. Eric. Ils avaient tous tort. Ils lui avaient tous fait du mal, changé la perception qu'elle avait d'elle-même. Elle était pourtant si belle à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

Sa gentillesse et son intelligence transparaissant à travers sa grande bouche pulpeuses et ses yeux en amande. Des origines asiatiques transparaissait légèrement dans la couleur pâle de sa peau et ses cheveux noirs. Elle était grande et fine. La nature l'avait doté d'une morphologie digne des mannequins des défilés. Mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Parce qu'on lui avait toujours répété qu'elle était trop grande pour être une femme. Idioties.

 **Stop chasing all the hype, my girl**  
 _Arrête d'essayer de te mettre en avant, miss_  
 **Stop trying to change who you are**  
 _Arrête de tenter de changer qui tu es_  
 **Stop cutting yourself up on the outside (outside)**  
 _Arrête de te torturer à l'extérieur (extérieur)_  
 **When the inside is never scarred**  
 _Alors que l'intérieur n'est jamais marqué_  
 **It can't be healed with something materialistic**  
 _Ça ne peut être guéri avec quelque chose de matériel_  
 **Can't be healed by a man who stays distant**  
 _Ne peut être soigné par un homme qui reste distant_  
 **It's deeper**  
 _C'est plus profond_  
 **Save yourself, before you betray yourself**  
 _Préserve-toi, avant de te trahir toi-même_

Bella ne voulait pas qu'Angela gâche leur amitié à cause de cette jalousie et de ce mal-être qu'elle ressentait. Elle gâchait déjà tellement sa vie amoureuse à cause de ça. Jared n'attendait pourtant qu'un geste de sa part, qu'une ouverture, qu'un doute sur ses sentiments pour se jeter à ses pieds et la vénérer.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils étaient dans cette situation d'entre deux. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à leur arrivé à l'université. Edward et lui étaient dans la même option et avaient sympathisés. Autour d'un repas à la cafétéria, ils s'étaient rencontrés. S'étaient plus. S'étaient ignorés. Chacun ne se pensait pas assez bien pour l'autre. Jared avait peur que ses origines et sa religion ne soient des freins considérables pour Angela. Dont le père était pasteur, à la limite de l'extrémisme religieux.

 **I love my body, I love my skin**  
 _J'aime mon corps, j'aime ma peau_  
 **I am a goddess, I am a queen**  
 _Je suis une déesse, je suis une reine_  
 **I love my body, I love my skin**  
 _J'aime mon corps, j'aime ma peau_  
 **I am a goddess, I am a queen**  
 _Je suis une déesse, je suis une reine_

Angela sentait son cœur saigner. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait gâché son amitié avec Bella. Elle avait reporté toute sa haine d'elle-même sur elle, si gentille et présente lors de son départ de la maison parentale. Elle l'avait tellement soutenue quand elle avait coupé les ponts avec son père. Avec sa mère. Elle transmettait ses lettres à son frère, son pauvre frère abandonné dans ce milieu religieux contraignant.

 **I love my body, I love my skin**  
 _J'aime mon corps, j'aime ma peau_  
 **I am a goddess, I am a queen**  
 _Je suis une déesse, je suis une reine_  
 **I love my body, I love my skin**  
 _J'aime mon corps, j'aime ma peau_  
 **I am a goddess, I am a queen**  
 _Je suis une déesse, je suis une reine_

Emmett, Rosalie, Jared et Alice étaient soufflés. Ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné que Bella puisse avoir ça en elle. Cette voix suave, pure, communicative. Ses mots faisaient sens au fond de chacun d'entre eux. Alice détourna brièvement le regard, la salle était silencieusement admirative. Elle voyait chaque client tourné vers le piano. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, elle regarda son frère et sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient si beaux. Si purs ensemble. Cet amour de soi dont parlait Bella, ils l'avaient découvert ensemble. Ensemble, ils s'étaient découverts aimés mutuellement et individuellement.

Edward avait appris à Bella à apprécier son corps, à voir la beauté qu'elle dégageait là où Bella lui avait prouvé qu'il était tellement plus qu'une copie-conforme de ses parents. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Alice les aimait tellement. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour sa famille, pour Bella, pour ses amis. _Pour Jasper_. L'étouffait peu à peu. Beaucoup s'exaspérait de son tempérament survolté. Celui-ci n'était que son moyen d'évacuer, de montrer, de se sentir en pleine connaissance d'elle et de son amour pour son entourage.

 **I love my body, I love my skin**  
 _J'aime mon corps, j'aime ma peau_  
 **I am a goddess, I am a queen**  
 _Je suis une déesse, je suis une reine_  
 **I love my body, I love my skin**  
 _J'aime mon corps, j'aime ma peau_  
 **I am a goddess, I am a queen**  
 _Je suis une déesse, je suis une reine_

Angela baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblaient. Une larme tomba sur le majeur. Rationnellement, elle comprenait vraiment. Ce que Bella voulait lui dire. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Comment intégrer cela. Si elle était objective, elle saurait qu'elle avait un beau corps qui dévoilait sa beauté intérieur : douce, effacée et intelligente. Son corps le montrait. Elle n'avait cependant jamais appris à l'aimer. Ce corps qu'elle jugeait à la fois trop grand et trop étroit.

Bella pouvait voir qu'Angela intégrait doucement ce qu'elle lui disait. _Chantait_. Et elle finit doucement.

 **Body, skin, goddess, queen**  
 _Corps, peau, déesse, reine_  
 **Body, skin, goddess, queen**  
 _Corps, peau, déesse, reine_  
 **Body, skin, goddess, queen**  
 _Corps, peau, déesse, reine_

Alors qu'elle finissait le dernier mot, Bella réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et rougit profondément. Elle voulait baisser le regard, plonger dans les bras d'Edward et ne jamais en ressortir mais Angela devait comprendre. Celle-ci releva brusquement la tête vers elle, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres et souffla un : « je l'avais bien mérité. Merci. »

Aussi simplement que cela, Angela se leva, hocha la tête envers son amie et se dirigea vers la sortie, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas Jared tenter de la retenir, elle ne remarqua pas les regards des clients. Elle sentait qu'elle devait faire une chose : se rendre à l'aéroport.

Le mouvement d'Angela semblait avoir réveillé les clients qui applaudirent et Bella rougit encore plus, tournant le regard vers Edward qui lui souriait avec fierté. Sans plus de considération, il se leva du banc et entraina l'amour de sa vie vers la pièce arrière. A peine arrivés, il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, glissant ses mains le long des hanches. Bella gémit doucement, tirant sur ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent enfin, leurs vêtements n'étaient pas totalement à leur place, leurs cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, leur bouches étaient gonflées de baisers et ils étaient rouges. Posant son front contre le sien, Edward souriait.

« Tu es magique, mon amour. Ta voix … Tes mots pour ton amie … Je t'aime. »

Bella rougit doucement et se serra finalement contre lui, les bras passés autour de sa taille, la joue contre son cœur qu'elle sentait cogner fort contre elle.

« J'espère qu'Angela comprendra enfin. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Comment notre amitié a-t-elle pu devenir ainsi ? Pleine de ressentis, de colères, de jalousies … »

Edward lui releva la tête et plongea son regard dans ses yeux expressifs.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Angela doit régler ses histoires et s'apercevoir qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'on lui dit. La méchanceté des adolescents peut être dure à intégrer. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Il caressa sa bouche du pouce, lui fit un clin d'œil joueur et reprit d'une voix taquine.

« Et tu as enfin chanté avec moi au Lounge. »

Oubliant sa gêne et espérant que son amie irait mieux, Bella se permit enfin de relâcher la pression et rit tout en embrassant le cou de son amoureux. Elle profita également de sa diversion pour frotter ses hanches contre celles d'Edward et palper ses fesses musclées.


End file.
